


Never Quite Himself

by hells_intern



Category: The Boy Who Fell (TWBF)
Genre: Angst, I'M SO SORRY SORIAN, Other, Why do I do this, ahaha, murderous ren, what if au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_intern/pseuds/hells_intern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a "what if" scenario inspired by the TBWF Theory Chat :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Quite Himself

Ren stood silently as the crowd cheered. A referee was holding his hand up, but Ren didn’t care. Ibias’s familiar, static-like voice cut through the noise.

“Well, folks, we have our winner of the Hell Tournament! Nero Pafhelo!”

Ren felt the blood drip own his hands. The blood of Sorian, the person who had trusted him the most. His thoughts haunted him as he walked through the halls. 

_Why? Why did I do it?_

They echoed throughout his head, refusing to leave. Yet still, he felt nothing.

After you finally kill enough people, you dull to the pain. To the guilt. It still hurts, but as time passes you learn to cope. And Ren coped the only way he could think of. He became emotionless. He pushed away those who got too close, those who simply wanted to help him. 

Even though he didn’t push Sorian away, he still shut her out emotionally. Concerned questions were met with short answers. Warm words met with cold ones. Even with Ren isolating himself, she still stayed by his side, like a mother with her child. She didn’t let his cold words hurt her. She knew he was still Ren.

And then came the battle.

Together, even with their occasional fights, made their way up the ranks, usually killing the opposing team. But in the end, there could only be one winner. Even with all her efforts, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t bring herself to end his life, to see the light go out. But he could. He easily stabbed his knife through her stomach. He watched her eyes dim, the light fade. He felt the blood on his hands but made no move to get rid of it.

Ren killed her without mercy, just like she trained him to. After all, there could only be one winner.

He looked Hell Kitchen in the eye without fear when he claimed his wish.

“I want to go home.”

And he did. He returned home an empty husk, emotionless to those around him. Ren was never again quite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY


End file.
